1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a detection method, and more particularly to a detection method for a touch panel to detect touch points by scanning divided regions.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional capacitive touch panel. Referring to FIG. 1, a capacitive touch panel 1 comprises a plurality of driving lines X1-Xn and a plurality of sensing lines Y1-Ym. The driving lines X1-Xn interlaces with the sensing lines Y1-Tm, and one set of the interlaced driving line and sensing line corresponds to one sensing cell. For example, the interlaced driving line X1 and the sensing line Y1 corresponds to one sensing cell DC10. The touch panel 1 mainly comprises two conductive layers. The driving lines X1-Xn are formed on one conductive layer, while the sensing lines Y1-Ym are formed on the other conductive layer. Generally, during the detection of touch points, the driving lines X1-Xn are scanned one by one. When one driving line is scanned, voltage signals on the sensing lines Y1-Ym are read out sequentially, and it is determined whether the corresponding sensing cells have been touched to serve as touch points according to the read voltage signals.
Assume that reading out the voltage signal of one sensing line takes one unit of time. For the detection of touch points during one frame, it takes n*m units of time. When above detection method for detecting touch points is applied in a touch panel with a large area, much time is consumed for the scanning operation of the driving lines in a non-touch region and the reading operation of the voltage signals on the sensing lines. Thus, the time for detecting touch points is increased, and more hardware resource is used.
Thus, it is desired to provide a detection method which can efficiently detect touch points for shortening a detection time and decreasing hardware resource consumption.